Zanzibar Land
Zanzibar Land is a fictional, heavily fortified state in Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, as well as the setting of the game. It was located between the former Soviet Union, China, Pakistan, and Afghanistan (it is unrelated to Zanzibar, Africa). The closest location meeting this description in reality is Badakhshan, a Central Asian region between Afghanistan and Tajikistan. The south of the country is mainly desert, while the north is comprised of steppe, mountains, and plateaus. The climate is arid, with a large temperature difference between daytime and nighttime. The area was formerly Zanzibar Province, an autonomous zone of the USSR. Opposition to the old regime mounted in the early 1990s, after the secession of the Baltic states. The period of crisis inspired nationalism in the area's leaders, who proclaimed independence in 1997. Despite the intervention of major powers from both the Eastern and Western blocs, or, according to Metal Gear Solid's Previous Operations file, the CIS, the small tribal nation won its sovereignty. Primary credit for the success is generally given to the mercenaries from around the world that participated in the war. Because of this, Zanzibar Land's war of independence is also called "The Mercenary War," and brought back to global attention the profession of the gun for hire. After the war, Zanzibar Land became a heavily fortified nation. Soon, it began to invade nuclear disposal sites across the world and equipped itself with nuclear weapons. With Metal Gear D and an army comprised of mercenaries, Zanzibar Land became the world's only nuclear superpower at a time of disarmament and peace. In 1999, Solid Snake was sent to Zanzibar Land to retrieve a kidnapped biologist, during the Zanzibar Land Uprising. However, his mission ended up becoming a lot more complicated. Following the apparent death of Big Boss, Zanzibar Land's army collapsed and the soldier nation disintegrated. Military Resources (as of 1999) Personnel *Big Boss (Commander-in-Chief) *40,000 Zanzibar Land infantry troops **24,000 guards (60% of Zanzibar Land troops) *Mercenaries: **Gray Fox **Black Ninja **Running Man **Red Blaster **Four Horsemen **Jungle Evil **Night Fright Soldiers' Gear *Weapons: **Enfield L85A1. Standard-issue up to 1998 **Steyr AUG. Standard-issue 1999 onwards. Note, two ammo magazines are attached to the rifle to hasten reload time. **M68 Shrapnel Grenades. Note, rarely used due to topography of Zanzibar Land resulting in Close Quarters only combat, but the soldiers carry them as a sort of "talisman" **Combat Knife *Uniform: **Camouflage Fatigues. (Worn during normal duties, such as guarding). Brown woodland pattern, well suited for the highland, marshland, desert, and jungle areas of Zanzibar Land. **Red Beret w/ Zanzibar Land emblem. Worn during normal duties **Camouflaged Helmet. Worn during real operations or when absolutely necessary. Made from a new aramid plastic fiber, which is eight times as sturdy as Iron, and two times as Nylon, per unit of weight. **Bullet Proof Vest. Like the helmet, it is only worn during real operations **Combat Boots *Equipment: **Multi-Protective Goggles. Protects the eyes from UV light and dust, and includes a telescope, with magnification up to 60x. Can also be used as infra-red/night-vision goggles. A "nap prevention system" subjects the wearer to a subtle electric shock to the sides of the head, if the eyes remain closed for over 0.04 seconds. **M18-A2 Gas Mask. Voice emitter installed to enable audible speech. Filter lasts up to around seventy days. It is also water permeable, allowing the wearer to drink water with the mask on. Note, this is mandatory when working in gassed areas, such as in the bio-research center. **Equipment Harness **Pouch **Ammo Case **Water Bottle **Wireless Transciever **Pocket-sized Buzzer Military Hardware *Zanzibar Land Tactical Army: **two Heavy Tank Divisions ***around 31 of each Heavy tank ****50 MBT Goliath Tanks ****FV4034 Challenger 2 ****Melkapa-4 Heavy Tank ****M1 Abrams ****Other Heavy Tanks **two Light Tank Divisions ***around 30 of each Light Tank ****MOWAG Piranha ****Aggress Tanks ****Type 90 ****Other Light Tanks *Zanzibar Land Strategic Air Force **15 Assault Helicopters ***Mil Mi-24 Hind D ZL Helicopter Gunships ***Hind E Helicopter Gunships ***Other Assault Helicopters **25 Fighters ***Su-29 "flankers" ***Mig A "Fulcrums" ***Other Fighters **5 Aerial Scouts ***RF-4C Phantoms ***Other Aerial Scouts **29 Cargo/multi-purpose ***Hercules C130 ***Gigant Cargo Helicopters ***Other Cargo/multi-purpose aircrafts Military Hardware Under Development *Zanzibar Land Tactical Army: **three Mechanized Infantry Divisions ***forty-five mass-produced Metal Gear G's **three Special Task Force Divisions ***ten units ****7 nuclear-equipped Metal Gear D's and one infantry unit. ****An Assisstance Scout section comprising three Metal Gear G's and one commander. ****three sub-units of infantrymen and one transport truck for supplies ****three sub-units of infantrymen and one transport truck for caterers Security Systems *Visual Systems **Video Cameras *Sensor Systems **Infra-red Sensors ***Pattern Infra-red ***Stationary Infra-red **Pulse Sensors **Pressure Sensors *Noise Sensors **Nariko "Singing" Sand **"Bush Warbler" Floor **Footstep Reverberating Material References Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake - User's Manual (1990) Metal Gear Solid - Previous Operations (1998) Category:Locations